


you'll never know the one who loves you so

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo spending time together. Baekhyun and (insert whatever the name of Baekhyun's boyfriend here) fighting because Baekhyun is spending more time with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo loving Baekhyun in a romantic non-friendly way but doesn't say it because it might make things between them awkward and irreparable. Everything is just complicated to the point that it becomes a stupid cycle.





	you'll never know the one who loves you so

**Author's Note:**

> poor writing, lovable baeksoo, secret!chenyeol couple, baekhyun having a string of boyfriends, UNEDITED

Kyungsoo's shoulders jerk upon hearing a loud thud from the other room. He has been sitting in the kitchen counter for almost six hours now and he doesn't move. However, for every ear-splitting argument given by the two people in the living room, Kyungsoo fidgets in his seat uneasily. Apparently, Baekhyun is in a big quarrel  _(for the nth time)_ with his boyfriend, Jongin. Kyungsoo can't help it but just feel troubled that he is the reason why the two are raising their voices at each other  _(also for the nth time)_ .

What saddens Kyungsoo is that of all the boyfriends Baekhyun had, Jongin is the only one whom he thinks is cool enough to accept that he and Baekhyun are best friends  _(since time immemorial)_ and co-workers (Kyungsoo is Baekhyun's producer, composer and co-lyricist while the latter sings the pieces that the two of them co-write).

"You don't get it, do you? Of all people, Jongin!" Baekhyun screams. His thin and somewhat high pitched voice pushes through its limits. Kyungsoo is worried but getting in between Baekhyun and Jongin's fight will worsen the situation.

He scribbles a note  _(Give Baekhyun a sermon later)_ in one of the pieces of paper in front of him. He twitches once more when he hears a lower yet stronger voice answer Baekhyun back.

"You've been spending all your time with Kyungsoo, Baek! You have been. I tolerated it. I did but it's like I'm just a tenant here in an apartment which is apparently owned by you and Kyungsoo."

"Not with the Kyungsoo issue again, Jongin. Oh God. Can we please leave Kyungsoo out of here? Can we please focus on the text messages in your phone from some bimbo named Sehun?"

Kyungsoo frets. The quarrel is getting even worse and it started because of him. Well, all Baekhyun x boyfriend quarrels start and end because of him.

("Why are you so hot-headed towards Kyungsoo, Minseok hyung? What is your problem?" Baekhyun growls at his boyfriend, Minseok.

Minseok who is obviously sick and tired of all the drama places his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders and appeases the smaller male.

"Let's break up, Baekhyun." Minseok's head hangs low as he softly says the three words that doesn't shock Baekhyun at all. Baekhyun has seen it coming anyway.)

"Don't call Sehun a bimbo! He is no such thing! You know it, Baekhyun. This," Kyungsoo manages to think that Jongin is making finger gestures that refer to him and Baekhyun, "is not working anymore. But please be open enough to understand that I didn't cause this. You did. I just followed suit."

"Okay, then. That sounds good, Jongin."

Kyungsoo's mind goes blank. He has caused another break up again and the guilt is rushing all over his system. He gets back to reality when he hears a door close and knob click. Jongin already moved out. Kyungsoo's hands feel cold. His whole body does. He holds the pencil that he has absentmindedly placed in one side of the counter and tries his hardest to scribble some lines on his paper.

"Hey there, asshat," Baekhyun greets the man sitting by the kitchen counter. Kyungsoo's large round eyes lock on Baekhyun as the latter walks towards the counter and pulls his seat. "I do hope you've written something?"  _Oh, shit._ Kyungsoo realizes he hasn't written anything.

"Well..." Kyungsoo's mind tries to piece a few acceptable and realistic reasons that could save him from the other's possible accusation of Kyungsoo eavesdropping on the fight. Then again, he wasn't eavesdropping since the two fought loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun's heavy breathing, gasping for air after the troublesome and draining word quarrel with Jongin.

"So, where were we?" Baekhyun smiles and looks at Kyungsoo's progress but laughs when he sees just big Korean letters written:  _Give Baekhyun a sermon later_ . "Lyrics first before sermon, okay?" Baekhyun's fingers ruffle Kyungsoo's hair and the doe-eyed male quickly swats off the fingers.

"I don't really feel like writing today. Maybe, tomorrow?" Kyungsoo fixes the scattered papers in front of him in a pile. He places his pencil and eraser inside a case he brought.

"We need to finish this, Soo. We all hate it when the deadline haunts us, right?"

"We can ask Junmyeon hyung for an extension. He's a good enough boss. Plus, Jongdae's enjoying his vacation at Maldives. Pretty sure that he still doesn't want to do a comeback."

Kyungsoo straightens some of the pieces of paper that had creases. Baekhyun's eyes curve into a smile seeing how obsessive compulsive Kyungsoo is. He always has been.

Kyungsoo finishes but he doesn't place his things inside his bag or whatever. He just looks down on the things he has written before, during and after the fight while Baekhyun just stares at Kyungsoo. Silence covers the entire place and Baekhyun is determined to end it.

"Is this because of the  _unwanted_ interruption?" Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo looks up to catch Baekhyun.

"Well, it is pretty obvious."

"It's the fight I've always expected," Baekhyun slightly chuckles, "I'm hurt but I did see it coming."

"Baek, it's not just that issue." Kyungsoo's eyes clasps to Baekhyun's own and he observes how the other reacts.

"You know that Jongin is overreacting. Kyungsoo, both you and I know that there's nothing going on between us."

Baekhyun leans closer and Kyungsoo is appalled. His eyes dilate and his pulse quickens even if he knows that Baekhyun simply leaned in.

"Still, Baekhyun. We both know this. Me spending time with you is painfully unforgivable to your boys."

Baekhyun mockingly nods his head. It is already time for Kyungsoo's give Baekhyun a sermon.

"Remember, Minseok? How about Jongwoon? And also Kibum?"

"Hey! You stop right there, Do Kyungsoo. How is enumerating my past boyfriends helping your sermon?"

Kyungsoo continues to speak stating that he will be making a point. "You see, Baek. Once you're in a relationship, you should know that the other man is your priority and not me. Because even if we both know that we are not in any way in a secret affair, they think differently."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow at Kyungsoo. He is no going to sass off his best friend but he just needs to defend himself. "And you know this because? You haven't even date Kyungsoo. I mean, okay you did date Ryeowook hyung back in middle school but other than that?"

Kyungsoo jolts to counter argue with Baekhyun but the other merely cuts him off once again. "Be reminded that I took Jongin out on a lunch date along with you. That is not something wrong or something that implicates jealousy."

"The thing is this, Baekhyun. That lunch date was a working lunch for the two of us. Jongin just joined us because he was dying to spend time with you. He joined us when I should be the one joining you!" Kyungsoo emphasizes his point and raises his voice a notch higher. Baekhyun needs to understand.

"We can't just work via e-mail. I provide the singing samples and we write the lyrics. You compose. It is extremely tiresome if we e-mail our works every time! It's more convenient to work together in a place. In this kitchen, Soo."

Kyungsoo side eyes Baekhyun. He has had enough of lecturing his friend. He doesn't want to make things more complicated when they already are.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo spending time together. Baekhyun and (insert whatever the name of Baekhyun's boyfriend here) fighting because Baekhyun is spending more time with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo  _loving_ Baekhyun in a romantic non-friendly way but doesn't say it because it might make things between them awkward and irreparable. Everything is just complicated to the point that it becomes a  _stupid cycle_ .

 

\---

Kyungsoo is expected to be the third wheel of Baekhyun and whoever Baekhyun is in a relationship with. He wouldn't say that he is not used to it but truth is, he is not used to it. He doesn't feel like the third wheel because it seems that he isn't. Baekhyun spends more time with him and it troubles him because to Kyungsoo, even if he secretly loves Baekhyun, he knows that the latter doesn't love him the way he does.

Plus, ever since the Jongin incident, he and Baekhyun haven't contacted each other. And it has been a long time.

"I heard that Baekhyun's single," the caller takes a long pause, " _again_ ."

Kyungsoo speaks through his phone sternly because he is pretty sure that the person on the other line is going to convince him  _to ask Baekhyun out_ . Kyungsoo doesn't want that. "I am not going to date him, Jongdae."

"Man up, Soo. It has been what two months since Baekhyun and his hot boyfriend... well,  _ex-boyfriend_ , Jongin broke up. You should be rejoicing. You should be planning how to get him. It has been ages. Junmyeon hyung, Chanyeol and I have been rooting for the both of you. Please be a man and ask him out." The caller, Jongdae, pleads through the phone and Kyungsoo is not in any way affected by the pleading sound waves that try to penetrate his mind.

"Maybe, someday, Jongdae but not  _today_ ."

"I think he might be seeing someone again?" Jongdae says in an unsure tone, "a friend of mine, Yixing, saw him with another guy.... he's Chinese... name... hmmm..." Jongdae hums to let Kyungsoo hear that he is trying earnestly to remember the name.

"Let him be, Jongdae."

"Zitao! That's it, Zitao!" Jongdae exclaims as if it is another  _'eureka'_ moment and Kyungsoo sighs.

"Make a move, man. Make a move now or you'll lose him forever."

"I'll try," Kyungsoo softly says and Jongdae hangs up after saying that he has been taking dancing lessons with a guy named Yixing.

Kyungsoo holds the phone tightly in his hand. He ponders for awhile on what he has to do.  _It's either he takes the risk or die as Baekhyun's best friend._

 

\---

"Are you done with the song already?" Chanyeol interrupts Kyungsoo's pool of thinking as the latter is seen playing with the controls in the sound booth.

"Yeah. However, I brought up to Junmyeon hyung that Jongdae, since he's releasing a new album, should cover some American songs." Kyungsoo says without looking up and when he feels that the other man is towering over him, looking down to ask him if Baekhyun has done the sample song already, Kyungsoo just shakes his head.

"Okay," Chanyeol responds in his deep and low voice and heads to the door.

Kyungsoo turns his chair around and looks at his giant friend who is about to leave. "Junmyeon hyung told me that I should cover it instead. Just tell Baekhyun or I think he knows already. Whatever suits you."

"Baekhyun knows already but Soo, tell him how you feel. We all want a happy ending here."

Chanyeol softly smiles and Kyungsoo's lips tug into a small almost non-evident smile in response.

 

Kyungsoo gets in the booth and sees almost everybody behind the glass. Everybody is there besides from Baekhyun who  _(Kyungsoo thinks to himself)_ is running late again.

Junmyeon presses the 'on' key and speaks through the microphone. "Ready to record, Soo?"

Kyungsoo nods and his response is seen clearly through the glass. Chanyeol sits by the controllers and is about to start the music when the door towards the booth slams open and a heaving Baekhyun is seen.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Baekhyun says as he catches his breath. Jongdae laughs at the sight saying that the latecomer looks like a sweaty pig and earns a glare from said sweaty pig. Kyungsoo purses his lips together in a small smile. It has been a long time since he has seen Baekhyun.

"Ready to go?" Chanyeol's voice fills the booth and Kyungsoo gives a thumbs up after slipping the headphones, positions his self in front of the microphone and looks at everybody.

"Good luck, Soo!" Jongdae screams to the glass. Kyungsoo doesn't hear it but he does make out what his friend is saying so he mouths a 'thank you'.

"'You Don't Know Me' sample record take one." Chanyeol hits both the play and record buttons and the booth begins to be serenaded by the arranged instrumental of the song.  


  
You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me

  
Jongdae looks back and forth. He looks at Kyungsoo singing and sees that the singer's eyes would sometimes glance at the person standing beside him: Baekhyun. He turns to Baekhyun and sees how intently the male is watching the man at the the other side of the glass.

No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me

I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too

  
Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun right now. No glances, no breaks. He looks at him while he sings and the other people in the booth see it. Baekhyun sees it and Baekhyun feels the swirls inside of him. Swirls that he has denied long before but now they are coming back.  


  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy

  
Kyungsoo raises his voice. He makes the song even more dramatic and his eyes close as he sulks in the song. As he drowns in the emotion, he doesn't notice that Baekhyun's eyes are transforming into fragile glass.

  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me

You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me

  
The song finally ends when the last second of the instrumental fades into silence. Kyungsoo removes the headphones with care and shifts his body to leave the booth.

Kyungsoo grabs the door knob and leaves the recording booth to enter the control room. "Was it okay? Or should I do another take?" Kyungsoo asks Junmyeon. His boss just welcomes him with arms open wide ready to embrace him but is left to sigh when Jongdae moves quick to do so.

"You were so great, man!" Jongdae praises as he hugs Kyungsoo tight. Chanyeol, playfully jealous of his boyfriend's affection to Kyungsoo joins in the large embrace. "Amazing as always, Soo."

Junmyeon getting left out of this friendly success adds himself in the big group. "You did really well!"

All but Baekhyun is left alone. The male stands in a distance far away from the four for a reason he doesn't really know of.

Jongdae sees the look on Baekhyun's face and he steps back dragging Chanyeol along with him. Chanyeol exclaims with a 'what was that for' and realizes what Jongdae means when his boyfriend eyes at Baekhyun's direction. Junmyeon is last to notice but he makes his move fast.

"Jongdae, Chanyeol, let's talk about the entire album arrangement and jacket style," Junmyeon orders and the two follows immediately. The three leave the studio until it is just Baekhyun and Kyungsoo left.

The air is humid and the temperature is high which is contrast to the high power air conditioning system in the building. Kyungsoo knows why. The tension is present and tons of explaining is needed to be done. Baekhyun is first to speak, as always, as how Kyungsoo has known him. Baekhyun  _alleviates_ the awkwardness and the silence.

"You sound so good. As expected." Baekhyun props in a smile to cover up the lack of words he can think of right now.

"Thank you," Kyungsoo merely replies his cheeks twitch up and then down at once during the remark.

"We haven't talked in ages. I left you a hundred of messages and calls, I think." Baekhyun tries to sway his arms to let the rigidity of his body flow out of his body.

"99 actually. I kept count."

Baekhyun laughs dryly and decides to open the question he has wanted to know the answer to.

"Why didn't you show up? Why didn't you reply? You were, well, not there after the Jongin incident," Baekhyun tries to keep his cool, "I got so worried, Soo."

"I just think we needed some time off... some time away from each other. You're so clingy to me, it's annoying."

Baekhyun knows it may have just been a joke but he takes it in because it is true. The silence clouds over them once more and this time, Kyungsoo blows it away.

"Heard from a reliable source that you have a new boyfriend? Dating someone? You need to introduce him to me. I'm your best friend after all." Kyungsoo takes the nearby chair and sits on it.

"Reliable source is Jongdae?" Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laugh in sync and Kyungsoo nods his head in agreement.

"Zitao's a good friend but no, I'm not dating him. He's straight."

"Oh. Wow."

"So why were you M. I. A. in my life for the past two months?" Baekhyun asks, "I need the real answer now, Soo. I just want to know."

Kyungsoo sighs. It is now or never. He just shrugs all of his peeves away and decides to tell it. Baekhyun needs the truth after all and his best friend deserves it.

"You get into a relationship with someone. You guys live together. The two of us, we work together. We spend more time with each other than we think. Boyfriend gets mad at it. You guys fight. You guys break up. You get hurt and when I see you hurt, I get hurt."

"How is narrating the life of my relationships help in clearing this up?"

"I'm making a point," Kyungsoo halts Baekhyun to say anything.

"And I get hurt because I love you and not in some friendly way. No. I love you in a cheesy romantic dramatic way that it kills me that you get hurt because of me. Sometimes, I think that it's wrong to tell you this since we're friends and I'm already used seeing you walk off with some guy but it pains me. It pains me that you need to experience this pain and at one point, I want to realize that maybe you spend time with me because you romantically love me as well..." Kyungsoo gazes at Baekhyun's eyes, "but of course you don't so I end up not telling you. I distanced myself from you because I know I'm a trainwreck plus you won't love me the way I love you, Baek. I love you, Baek. It's the truth. With all my mind, heart, body, soul. It's that essential tragic fact I can't avoid."

Baekhyun walks closer to where Kyungsoo is sitting. He doesn't speak. He doesn't make a sound.

Kyungsoo is entirely worried with what his confession has brought him to. His eyes are pleading for Baekhyun to speak and even if Baekhyun sees it, he doesn't nudge.

Once near, Baekhyun scoots down and tilts his head slightly. "You talk too much, Soo. But I still love you."

Baekhyun moves in until the gap between them disappears and Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun's thin lips on his. Their lips join and tangle with one another. Kyungsoo's eyes close as Baekhyun kisses him mild, soft and sweet on the lips. Baekhyun tastes like vanilla and Kyungsoo enjoys that feeling. His hand holds Baekhyun's face as if not wanting this moment to stop and this feeling to go and Baekhyun obliges. Kyungsoo kisses back a few more times before Baekhyun pulls back and smiles.

"Took you forever to say that."

"Took you 4 boyfriends to realize you love me," Kyungsoo retorts back. His rebuttal earns a big slap on the arm from Baekhyun.

"I still love you, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo by the neck once more for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
>   * title from the michael buble song heckyeah
>   
> 
>   * baeksoo cause baeksoo is mah top otp
>   
> 
>   * finished this in 3 hours | unedited
>   
> 
>   * inspired by the one-act play _the dust in your place_
>   
>  



End file.
